Approaching Dawn
by up2nogoodj5
Summary: Third part to my Renesmee Story. so if you have not read Rising sun or Fallen Horizon.. go read them now... Nessie is engaged, her son Kainan is being threatened. and the wedding day is approaching fast. only jacobs not to happy about it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

One day, one hour, one second even, can change your life completely. I remember the words clear as day. I just didn't realize how true those words had been at the time.

Viktor had decided against his stupidity. He decided to not involve the Volturi. Even though we knew better, we knew it was a fruitless effort. The Volturi were gone. No longer in charge of Volterra.

Felix was now in charge. Keeping the peace and the order of things. Making sure the entire vampire world still feared and believed in the Volturi. The Romanians were also in league with him. Whether or not that was a good thing or not was still unsure.

"He's weak. He's decided to lay low. Hide. Gain his strength. Then he will attack."

"Attack how?" My voiced was barely above a whisper. Landon had asked the same thing only his voice was harsh and cold. He loathed his father. Wished his demise. By his own hands.

"He's heard wind of things." Alice paused. she looked sad. Worried even. "That you were pregnant. He doesn't expect you to go full term. He doesn't expect you or the baby to make it."

We all looked to the other room. Where Kainan was sound asleep.

"Obviously he is a little behind. But when he first caught wind of it. He wanted to come back. He knows your powerful. He knows his son is powerful." she looked from me to Landon.

"So two powerful parents will surely make an even more powerful baby." Jacob stated bluntly.

"He doesn't know Kainan or you for that matter survived. He heard tell of stories were the mother was ripped apart.. But he also knows you survived." she looked at me.

"He wants Kainan?" Jacobs voice shook with rage.

"He'll never get him." Landon's voice was just as angry.

My body started to shake.

"He doesn't know of Kainan." Alice said. So sure of herself.

"And when he does? Then what!" my voice was loud and shook with fear.

"Felix assured us if he gets wind of where Viktor is he will send word to us." Carlisle tried to smile at me.

"Kainan is to strong! No one must ever know of his power. If the wrong person found out." my voice cracked at the end. I couldn't finish. What if some one came for him?

"NO ONE will EVER get him." Jacob put his hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know that?"

"I know!" Alice said impatiently.

"Your visions can change!"

"No one will touch our son. I promise you." Landon grabbed my face in his hands. Forcing me to look at him. "Trust me?"

I nodded.

Landon kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

"He hasn't decided anything. He is in a dark plate. i cant see where. He is trying to rest."

"It's almost been six months. If he tries to heal to much he might get to powerful again."

"It would take years for him to heal, and even then he will never be as strong ever again." Alice said.

"We wont give him even a year." Emmett nodded.

"I. Ok." I smiled. Trying to fool the world with a smile. What else could I say?

"Think about the Happy things." Alice smiled.

"Yes. Your wedding is a little over a month away." Esme smiled.

Forty two days and counting.

My wedding. I still couldn't get that out of my head. It just wouldn't sink in. I was getting married.

The day just seemed to creep up, faster and faster. Approaching like a wild fire in the forest.

Everyone just went back to being excited about the wedding. Talking about last minute plans, and things to do. Checklist being checked. And double checked, it sounded like the ridicules Santa. He's checking it twice.

Everyone even the pack seemed interested and excited about it.

That is, apart from Jacob.

He was turning into two different people. It didn't seem normal.

One minute he was all excited about the wedding, smiles and over exaggerated jitteriness and excitement for it. His smiles never met his eyes. They were forced.

That is, when Freya was around. He was excited just like she was. And way to touchy feely with her. Almost like he was rubbing in the fact he was moving on.

Freya was none the wiser, but I knew Jacob Black. Better than anyone else.

When she wasn't around. It was like doom and gloom. No smiles, no excitement. Shrugs and hmms. Was about all we got.

When I would try to talk to him around people he was nonchalant. Withdrawn.

When it was just us. He was the same old lovable Jacob.

I didn't understand it. It was getting on my nerves and driving me insane.

When Freya was around it was like he was putting on this big act. A big show to please her. Like he was doing it just for show. To make me jealous and angry. Trying to get me to crack. Set me off somehow. The only thing setting me off was the Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hide routine he was pulling. Either you liked some one or you didn't. there was no in betweens. And if he didn't like Freya he shouldn't lead her on.

Then again I was no better the more I thought about it. But he knew better than most how it felt. Why do it to some one else?

I would have to talk to him. I knew I would, but I dreaded it like the plague. The more I avoided it, the more I knew I had to do it. And soon. The longer I waited the worse it would be.

Max and Leah were cute as ever. They actually made a really cute couple. The pack was a little un settled about it. But they promised not to pull a Bella and Edward. In Emmett's words, lets not make any puppies anytime soon.

They were happy, that's all that mattered.

I looked up just in time to see Jacob swiftly remove himself from he room. The guys were clueless wit the video games in there hands.

The girls were to into the lap top or the wedding magazines to care.

I stood up and followed him.

"Jacob."

He stopped but he didn't turn to look at me.

"What's up Nes?"

"You."

He turned slightly and eyed me.

"What?"

"You. Your what's up."

"What do you want me to say?'

I just looked at him.

"What? Congratulations? I'm glad your getting married to someone else." he turned and faced me completely. "Fine. I'll lie. Congrats Nes. I'm happy for you." and he turned and went to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Jake."

"Ya know what. don't. I screwed up I get it. But you this." he through his hands over his face. "I didn't think it would come this, quickly. Hell I didn't think it would come at all!"

"What did you think? That I was pretending? That it would just…"

He moved so quickly it shocked me, and I lost my train of thought. Before I blinked he was directly in front of me. So close I could smell him. Our faces were inches apart and the gap was closing slowly.

"Tell me to stop. If you really want me to."

I took a deep breath. "St.." it was to late, his lips were on mine. His mouth was on mine with such force and such passion that I had never felt that kind of kiss from him ever. It was like he needed it. Like a drug, that he was addicted to, and I was his addiction.

"Jake." I whispered. "Stop. Stop." I pulled away and wiped my lips.

I could see his chest rise and fall quickly. He took in a deep breath.

"Tell me, that you didn't feel it."

I just stood there. How could I lie to him. Of course I felt it. But that didn't matter.

"Jake. I."

"Don't. you just keep pretending. One of these days it'll catch up to you. I just hope its not to late."

"What does that mean?"

"figure it out. I wont pretend for him, or you. I love you. I always have, I always will. I will not give up on you Nes. I imprinted on you. Were connected. Were supposed to be together!"

"You are supposed to be whatever I need you to be." I said sternly.

"Well your voice may say that, but your body and your heart is telling me something else."

"I need you to be a friend Jacob." again my voice was stern and forceful.

"and I need you to stop lying to yourself."

"I am not lying to myself. I love Landon. I am going to marr…"

"No, I never said you didn't love him. But not like me. Never like me. He'll never, be enough for you."

"You don't know that!"

"And you do?" he stared at me waiting for an answer that never came. "Nes, I know you better than anyone. Soon you realize that." he kissed my forehead and then he was gone before I could say another word.

"So what was that about?"

I jumped and turned around.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie. Take it from some one who knows. It is never easy choosing between two loves."

"Mom. I already chose."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"That kiss, you wanted just as much as he did."

"No. I want Landon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely." I smiled at her.

"No one would blame you for changing your mind, or postponing the wedding."

"Nothing has changed, my mind is made up, and I am not postponing anything."

"I just hope your as sure as you sound." she smiled at me and walked away.

I sighed as she disappeared.

Great. Just great! Not only is there danger now. But Jacob is being as stubborn as ever.

I couldn't deal with all of this. Something had to be done.

But what?

What could I do?

Tell Jacob to leave? I don't want to see him ever again? I couldn't do that. Could I? no I most certainly couldn't. I needed him. Even a small part. I still needed him.

Run away? No. I was sick of running. I would no longer run from danger. I was going to face it. Head on if I needed.

We had to find Viktor and fast.

I marched into the living room where everyone was.

They all looked up at me with intensity.

"We need to find Viktor. Like yesterday. Alice tell us everything you see. Maybe there is something your missing. Quinn get the list of places he used. Throw them away. He wouldn't go back there. He knows you know them. He wouldn't be that stupid."

Everyone just looked at me.

"Well?" my voice got louder.

"We doing what we can."

"No your not!" I shouted as I walked forward and ripped the cord from the wall. Unplugging the TV and the Xbox. "Your playing a stupid childs game! When we should be working on finding Viktor!"

"Carlie. He's to weak to do anything."

"Weak or not he knows about Kainan!"

Again they stared at me. Now like I was a lunatic. Maybe I had snapped. Maybe I was crazy. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to do my damndest to protect my son.

"That's all the power he needs. If he finds out the power he has. He will be all over him. He might go and find some one else. Others who want it for themselves. The Volturi can not be the worst things out there."

"We need to find out where. We can just go all out to places he isn't even at."

"Your worrying for nothing." Alice assured me.

"Look, I'm all for kicking some ass. But seriously your over reacting." Emmett tried to smile at me.

"Overreacting! I'm overreacting. He knows about Kainan!"

"He doesn't know what he can do." Alice piped in.

"Yet."

"No one but us knows what he can do. No one will be able to tell him." my dad tried to calm me down.

"I cant do all of this. I cant deal with it all. You all want me to be calm and just keep going a head with wedding plans. While he is still out there and he knows about Kainan. And Jac." Ah nice job. No Jacob is not a problem. "And I just can't do it all. I cant. I cant be calm and make sure plans are all in order. While in the back of my mind keep checking to make sure Kainan is ok."

"We will do what needs to be done." my moms voice came through from behind me. I spun on my heals and looked at her.

"You. You were willing to give me away. Give me to Jacob to protect me. I will not let it come to that. If you all will not find him. Then I'll do it myself!"

"Carlie. Love. It will be ok. I wont let anything happen to either of you." Landon's hands were suddenly around me.

"We wont need any of that. Viktor goes to Felix after all." Alice gasped as she came back from her vision.

**A/N: just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3:**

"What?"

"he goes to Volterra. Felix keeps his word. He tells him he is taking him to the Volturi. Instead he locks him up and calls us." she smiled.

"When?"

"Two days."

"So it's ok?" she nodded at me.

"Well then lets not wait for his call." Emmett grinned.

"Looks like tomorrow we leave." Carlisle said calmly.

Everyone went into a buzz of discussion about what to do.

Landon leaned on me and kissed my head,

He inhaled deeply and pulled slightly away from me.

"You see Jacob." it wasn't really a question, more of a statement. So I just nodded. "You smell like dog." he tried to smile. "Did you hug him?" he looked at me slightly confused.

"I, uh."

"Carlie. No secrets." his voice was more worried now.

I realized the entire family was watching us intently until Alice cleared her throat.

"Carlie." he repeated just as They all left the room.

I took a deep breath. "It was nothing."

"then tell me."

"Your just going to get angry when it meant nothing."

"When, what, meant nothing."

I looked away from him. "We got in a fight."

"That would do the opposite of make me angry." he smiled.

"Let me finish." I snapped, as I turned to him, he just stared at me. "We got in a fight. He's not happy about any of this. He still thinks,"

"He still thinks he has a shot." he finished for me.

"Sort of." I paused and looked directly into his eyes. "He kissed me and tried to make me see reason."

I saw Landon take a deep breath. "And," he looked down at the floor. "and did you?"

I was there, in utter shock. The silence was deafening. I refused to break it until he looked at me.

Finally he lifted his head as he spoke. "So you did…." his voice was caught in his throat at the sight of me. "Carlie. don't. don't cry." He reached forward and tried to wipe the tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I cant believe you just asked me that."

"I, I want you to be sure."

"Do you think I'm not?"

"It's not that. But I'm scared."

"of what?"

"loosing you. Carlie, I can not compete against an imprint."

"Is that what this is about?" he looked away. "Landon."

"what do you want me to say? That I'm not scared. That I'm strong enough to deal with anything. My dad is nothing compared to loosing you. Nothing." his voice ended close to a whisper.

"Landon." I scooted closer to him on the couch and put my hand on his arm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Jacob knows you. Probably better than anyone. Including me. Only because he's known you longer. If there is a way and he finds it. He'll use it. I loose you. He'll take you from me."

"We wont let that happen. I wont let that happen. There is nothing he can find."

"Not on me."

"What does that mean?"

"He knows you. He can persuade you. Change your mind. He'll do it. I know he will stop at nothing. He may not even stop after the wedding." I could tell he wanted to cry.

"Landon. Look at me." I grabbed his face in my hands. "I love you. I love this family, our family. We are going to be married. We are going to live happily ever after. Just like a fairytale." I kissed him gently. "Not even the big bad wolf can destroy that." I whispered.

Landon grinned at me. "He'll huff and he'll puff."

I laughed lightly. "But he cant blow this house down." I nodded and returned the grin.

"I'm glad you think its funny."

"You laughed too." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, ok I did. But I am serious love."

"so was I. I'm not going anywhere. And if it will take walking down the isle tomorrow in Vegas to prove it to you. I'll do it."

"Alice would kill you."

"Don't even think about it!" we both laughed as Alice's yell echoed.

"I wonder if she heard us or saw us."

"Both." she said as she poked her head in and grinned at us.

"she's very scary sometimes. Small and pixie like, but scary." Landon shuddered jokingly.

I laughed at him. "I'll protect you from the tiny little pixie."

He smiled and pulled me close to him. Our lips were inches apart and I couldn't wait patiently for him. I closed the gap between us and brought our lips together. Igniting the burning desires within.

My hands entwined themselves around his neck. I felt his hands get tangled in a mess in my hair.

My chest rose and fell heavily as I gasped for air slightly.

"I'm sorry I get so jealous." his voice was barely a whisper.

I nodded. "Don't be. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I mean I cant let him go." I hesitated and realized what I had said. Quickly correcting myself I added. "I need him. He's my best friend."

Our eyes met and I saw understanding in there.

"He's like part of your family." he replied bitterly.

I nodded. "Exactly." I took a deep breath. "And soon part of yours." I looked away from him, afraid to see the anger deep in his eyes.

I felt him tense and release a quick breath of air. That I couldn't have sworn stifled a low growl.

"What? It's true?" I peaked at him.

His gorgeous lips were pierced together in a tight line. His eyes were empty, emotionless. I looked away from the cold stare.

"I protect the ones I care about and love. My family." his voice was even and calm. But it wasn't the soft sweet sound it usually was. "I will not protect him." he added bluntly.

"You would avoid protecting him?"

He nodded, face unmoving. "I wouldn't avoid it. I just wouldn't go out of my way to do it."

"Even though it would hurt me to see him hurt? Or worse?" I pushed away from him.

He took deep breath and straightened himself out. I half expected him to get up and walk out, but he remained where he was. "You." he stopped and closed his eyes, like he was trying to figure out how to word it properly. "You, would, forgive me." he finally settled on.

"I would forgive you?" I snapped.

He nodded. "You would get over it."

"I would get over it?" I said astonished at his coldness.

"if he is just a friend, you would weap, and greave. But you would soon forget. But you would always remember him."

"I would also always remember you did nothing to stop it." my voice was even and slightly cold. Trying to match his.

"Very well. I can live with that."

I looked at him with utter shock stretched across my face.

"You can live with that? You can live with letting him get hurt or worse? For protecting me, and your son?"

"He would do the same. He would not go out of his way to save me!" he snapped. "Why should I?"

"I cant believe your saying this!"

"because! I'm sick of him trying to come between us. I will not go out of my way to protect some one, who blatantly disregards the fact that we are together. That we are engaged and going to be married soon. Not to mention that we have a son together. All of which mean nothing to Jacob Black!" he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. They were not as cold as his voice sounded. His coldness came from an attempt to make me see the truth. I knew it was true. I just had wished he didn't realize it. Sadly things never work out the way you want them to. He took a deep breath as I watched his face get sadder. It looked like the warmth and confidence vanished from his face. All that was left was a sad broken person behind. "I know you kissed him. I could taste him on you." his voice was barely above a whisper. Even with vampire hearing I barely heard him. "I know you still love him."

**A/N: LINK FOR THE DRESS' AND COLORS.. i might change the dress design though but not the color... TELL ME WATCHA THINK!?!? on my page... also what i imagined for the waterfall... check em out!! **

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4:**

"It kills me, every day. Trying to go on, trying to pretend that everything is ok. That everything will be fine. When in reality were living a lie."

"What are you saying?" tears were falling down my face now.

"You don't deny it." it wasn't a question. But he looked away from me.

"I never said I didn't love him. You knew I did. That I do." I swore I saw his heart break at that moment. I scurried and quickly gathered my voice again. "But it isn't anything compared to you."

He looked up and met my gaze. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"You were right. We did kiss." again a piece just chipped away. I was breaking it. Just like I broke Jacob. Dammit to hell. How could I fix this. How could I make him see that he was wrong. I loved Jacob, but not as much as I loved him. I reached out and showed him my encounter with Jacob. I knew things Jacob had said would upset him but I also knew he needed to see the truth, that I didn't initiate the kiss.

He pulled away slightly. "You could have said stop sooner."

"I, well he surprised me." I spat. Which was the truth. Jacob moved so quickly we went from yelling to well yeah.

"I saw." was all he said.

"What?" I grabbed his face in my hands. "Tell me what to do to make this right. Make us right?"

"Were fine."

"No were not. You think your pretending and living a lie."

"I am." ok that hurt.

"Do you not love me."

"Of course I love you. That isn't even a question." he said quickly.

"Do you not want to be with me?"

"Again not a question. I love you and I want to be with you. For eternity. Forever and always."

"do you not want to get married?"

"No." I felt my heart drop. "stop. Let me finish." he smiled. "No I do want to get married."

"Then what? I feel a but coming on."

"Jacob. You need to talk to him. Or I will handle him myself. And you will not like how I handle it."

"Landon!" I raised my voice.

"No. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of out immortal lives. Forever eternity and always. All that crap. I want to be a family and get married and live happily ever after. The kind they get in fairytale books." he smiled at me and I knew the truth in his words. I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to be my prince, and I the damsel in distress. "But, I will not share you. Imprint or not. He can not have you. I don't care if he is your friend or your brother. Or as I like to refer to him your pet dog." he grinned at me as I glared at him. "But I will not have him trying to seduce and steal you. I will not sit idly by and let him just take you with out a fight." his words reminded me so much of Jacobs. Why did they have to fight. Fights always ended bad. Some one always ended up bloody and beaten up. Or in there case much worse than a few scratches. Try a few body pieces missing.

"You don't have to fight. I'm here. I'm yours." I assured him. Trying to make him listen to reason. There was no need for a fight.

"Jacob doesn't seem to think that." when I didn't say anything he continued. "He wants a fight. You know it as well as I do."

"I don't want a fight!" I shrieked. "I want everyone just to get along and live happily ever after. Like the damn book says!"

"Your also forgetting there's usually a war against the bad guy before the happily ever after can exist." he added with a grin. Yeah and usually in the war the bad guy gets killed. In this case Landon was referring to Jacob as the bad guy he had to 'slay'

"He is not some foul beast that needs slaying to save me. There doesn't need to be a fight."

"Have you told him to stop and back down."

"Yes." I said sternly cause I had. But Jacob is a stubborn hard headed person.

"He didn't listen. He kissed you and is trying to turn you against me."

"This isn't some stupid war. I will not fight. And I wont choose sides! I'm neutral!"

"When you said yes to marrying me, you chose a side."

"I,." crap. "I did not. I will not stand by and let either of you fight! It's a pointless and fruitless battle. If you fight I'll get mad. I'll get angry. And hell. I wont speak to either of you or marry you for that matter!"

His eyes narrowed at me.

"You would call of the wedding? For me wanting to protect and keep what's mine?"

"I'm not some stupid prize to be fought over!""I never said you were. I am merely saying that he will stop at nothing to try to get you back." he pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead. "Am I just supposed to stand back and let him?"

"You are supposed to trust me. And trust that I will handle it."

"Yeah, cause your doing a great job of that." he rolled his eyes at me.

"He obviously wont listen to you."

"and you think he'll listen to you? If anything you telling him off will just set him off and make him worse."

"love. I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I know you wouldn't lead me on. I know you don't have second thoughts or whatever. But you have to realize he crossed a line when he kissed you."

I sighed. Knowing my defeat. "I know." I said sadly.

"Ok. Compromise?" he smiled as he lifted my face to look at him.

I nodded and smiled grimly at him. I didn't need any more stress in my already crazy hectic life. Like I needed a war between my best friend/ex love/imprint and my fiancé/father of my child/new love. Great, just great.

"I wont do anything to hurt him. I'll just talk to him." he must have saw my face drop because he quickly continued. "IF, and only if, he tries something else that is crossing a line. Or if you tell me to." he smiled at me. I knew it was the best I was going to get so I smiled back at him.

"Can I talk to him about it first?"

"If you think that's best. But if he tries anything I wont let him get away with it." he grabbed my hand and showed off my ring. "That should be a sign that he needs to back off. Clearly he doesn't mind crossing that line."

"Ok."

"Ok." he agreed and kissed me. He pulled away slightly. "I would protect him." he frowned.

"I know." I smiled at him. "And he would protect you."

"Sadly I know. But I hope you know he only reason either of us would protect the other is because of you."

"I know." I nodded at him and pulled him to me once again.

We heard some one clear there throat from the doorway. We pulled apart and a very shy Alice was standing there.

Emmett's booming laughter came from behind her. "Are you two done, the whole marital fight yet?" he laughed again.

"We weren't fighting." I hissed.

"We were having a very important, discussion." Landon added with a nod.

"Sure. And I'm married to Angelina J." he went to laugh when a hand came and smacked him in the back of the head. He looked shocked and defeated as he rubbed the back of his head. We all laughed as Rosalie stepped into the room.

"At least she has Brad." She rolled her eyes at him.

"anyway, now that your all in agreement with the mongrel." she smiled.

"Stop calling him that." I shot.

"Yeah. I don't like it." Kainan walked into the room and eyed her. Me and Landon shot her a quick glare as Kainan plopped onto the floor.

"I'm bored."

"What do you want to do honey?"

"Em said I could play video games with him." he nodded as Emmett sat down and started the Xbox.

We sat and watched them hunt zombies. Which was utterly boring, it was the same thing you shoot a zombie that comes after you. don't get eating and killed. Rebuild the windows to keep the said zombies out and all would be well. It never changed. other than more zombies attacked in larger groups with each round.

"Ah, No, shoot." Emmett laughed.

Kainan pushed the controller forcefully away and stiffened with anger when he finally died.

I held my breath and eyed him intently. The hair on his head stood up, and I could have sworn I saw a hair poof out of no where on the back of his neck.

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_I blinked repeatedly and shook my head. I opened them again to look at Kainan. _

_Noting was out of the ordinary. No hair. Even the hair on his head wasn't standing on end. He was fine. He was still stiff and angry until Emmett came over and wrapped a big old bear arm around him and pulled him onto his lap. _

"_Here. I'll teach you all the methods." _

_Kainan relaxed and giggled but nodded at him and got up and ran to grab his control. Plopping down in his spot in Emmett's lap._

"_Carlie?" _

"_Huh." I blinked again and looked over to Landon._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I, yeah." I was seeing things. Imagining things. I sighed. I was really stressed out and I felt exhausted. "I'm fine, just tired. I swear I'm seeing things." I laughed. _

_He raised his left eyebrow at me but smiled. Grabbing a pillow he pulled me so I laid out on the couch and placed my head gently on the pillow that was now in his lap._

"_Relax. Rest. I'll wake you I promise." _

_I nodded and laid down. _

_I was just seeing things. It wasn't real. I mean it couldn't be. Even so, he is to young to even show any signs of…it. He cant be. I took one quick last peak at Kainan he was sitting comfortably on Emmett's lap. Asking question about everything. While Emmett tried to show him strategic moves and the difference's between things. _

_I sighed and close my eyes. I really was tired._

_I stretched and opened my eyes. The room was empty. I pushed myself up fast and looked around. No one was here. I slightly rolled off the couch and stood up. Where was everyone?_

_The house was slightly dark. So it was still night._

_I heard a low howl come from behind me. I jumped startled and spun around on my heels. _

_Something nudged my leg. I looked down and saw a tiny russet brown wolf. _

_Jacob? No it was to little to be Jacob, and it didn't look anything like him, except for the colors. He looked like a normal wolf. _

_Quinn came walking in._

"_Quinn?" _

"_uh, hi." _

"_What?" I could tell by his face that there was something going on._

"_Where'd the wolf come from?" _

_He just looked at me. _

_I felt the sudden change in the air. I felt cool hands tug on my leg. I looked down to see a naked Kainan standing there with a wide grin._

"_Kainan, are you ok baby?"_

"_Mommy. Mommy. Look!" he shouted excitedly._

_I watched in amazement, suddenly right where he was standing in front of me, stood the tiny wolf. But it was no wolf. It was my son. My Kainan. He changed right in front of my eyes._

_But that was impossible. How could that be? I shook my head. _

_He was suddenly his cold stone self again._

_Impossible! He was Landon's. He was a vampire. No wolf at all. He couldn't be. Alice wouldn't have gotten that wrong. She couldn't. this was impossible. It just couldn't be. _

"_I'm like Jacob!" he shouted as it echoed in my head._

"_NO!" I screamed._

_Suddenly I was falling, I landed hard onto the floor. _

_I woke up and blinked around. The room was empty. I pushed myself up fast looking around. I was on the couch. _

"_Your fine, I was just coming to wake you." Landon smiled as he knelt down in front of the couch. "You ok? I thought I heard a scream?" it didn't register in me. "Why are you on the floor?" he looked worried as he helped me onto the couch._

"_Where's Kainan?" _

"_He wanted to have a camp out."_

"_Huh?" I looked at him puzzled._

"_He wanted to camp outside with Emmett, your dad, Jasper, Carlisle and me."_

"_Oh." I nodded._

"_He's already out. We made a fire, and all that and he fell asleep about thirty minutes ago."_

_I smiled at him. _

"_Here, I'll take you to your bed." _

"_Yeah, cause if your not there when he wakes up. He'll be very upset." I smiled._

"_I will be." he grinned. _

"_What time is it?" _

"_three in the morning."_

_I groaned._

"_Get used to it. School's going to start again soon." he frowned._

"_Unless we choose not to go." I smiled at him._

"_Wasn't it you who wanted to go?"_

"_Well yes. But now I have more important things to do than school. It's not like I learn anything new. Other than who likes who, and what's hot and not." I made a face. School was so trivial. No one cared about the actual school work. It was all about the popular. Who was prettier, or better. Or who wasn't in the in crowd. It all circled around the things that didn't really matter. The things that weren't going to get you anywhere. _

_I heard a loud howl and jumped._

"_Boy your jumpy. What's the matter?"_

"_I, nothing. Just what's wrong?"_

"_Oh, what the wolves?" _

_I nodded. What else would it be._

"_Nothing, Seth wanted to camp out to. So he had to go tell some one where he was going to be." _

"_So he changed?" _

"_faster than running home. A few of the pack are still on patrol… it's just a precaution."_

"_I know." I nodded. _

_Maybe I was jumpy. _

"_Wolves." I shook my head. I didn't know how to deal with wolves. What the hell? What was happening? First I imagine seeing Kainan when he got angry. Really angry. He like lost his temper. _

_And now my dream? I mean was nothing safe?_

_First we have to deal with the Volturi. Oh everything should be all fine and dandy. Safe and sound. Oh wait no, were going to send another threat your way, cause you don't need a break at all. _

_So we get stuck with Viktor, who is possibly if you get technical about it, going to be my father in law. How screwed up is that? We injure him, you'd think it'd be easy to get him and finish the job. Oh no. wait we cant find him. _

_Then if its not bad enough, he may or may not get to Volterra tell Felix and the Romanians about Kainan, but he may have already ran his mouth to other people. _

_And if it's not bad enough still. Lets throw this weird dream and screw with your imagination. Make you think you've lost your freaking mind. Cause you know as if you haven't handled enough already. _

_It was all just to much. I wondered if anything would ever be safe. Would my life ever really be mine. Or would it always be plagued by danger? Would our family ever be safe? Or would something anything always come in the way. Would something always be there, in them shadows waiting for a chance to strike. _

_**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **_

_**It makes the updates come faster!!! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6:**

One week and no weird dreams. My one and only dream of Kainan had me on edge the first couple of days. Bringing to everyone's attention that I was acting weird. I just had to calm down. It was a dream.

Dreams mean nothing.

"Moooommmy!" I heard Kainan shout, drawing out each syllable more than he needed to. Obviously trying to get his point across he stomped his feet also.

"What is the matter?" I eyed him as he crossed his arms.

"I want to go on the hunting trip too." he whined.

"Kainan baby your going to stay here with me, aunt Alice and Rose and Esme.

"but I'm not a girl." he said annoyed. "I'm a boy." he stated with a nod.

Landon smirked from behind him. "And a big one at that." he told him and kneeled down beside him. "Look, we'll be back in a day and a half. Hardly any time to miss me."

"I'm not going to miss you." he grinned at his dad. "I want to come with you to hunt too." he smirked and looked over at Emmett. "I want to hunt a bear!" and he ran over and hugged Emmett's legs. He was the size of a five year old now and just as tall. But his knowledge and vocabulary even if he couldn't pronounce the word right just yet still astounded me. Sentence's that he said and the knowledge he held coming from one so young still made me chuckle slightly in disbelief. But it was times like this that made you see that he was still just a little child. He had his out burst and his tantrums as any other kid, only his were less dramatic as to throw himself on the floor and kick and scream for a few minutes. He simply whined and tried to persuade you to see his point of view, and if that didn't work he tried to melt you with his puppy dog eyes. If that didn't work he would run to uncle Emmett who had a hard time of telling him no. no matter what he was asking for. Emmett simply couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes and his charismatic child like charm. I slightly wondered if I was that same way as Kainan when I was that age, and if I got everything I ever asked for from Emmett, or Jacob. Jacob really didn't say no ever. He was the same as Emmett give him anything and everything he wanted. Emmett at least would listen if Rose told him to tell Kainan no.

Jacob simply didn't care and didn't listen to anyone. He gave Kainan anything and everything.

I remember clear as it if it was yesterday the day we Told Rosalie to make sure Emmett said no to him. I don't even remember what his request was, just that we had said no. sure enough Emmett got the puppy dog eyes and the sweet little hug the melted him. He looked up at Rosalie who cleared her throat. It took all he had to look at him and say no.

Kainan simply pouted and said fine. I'll just ask uncle Jacob.

I had had it at that point. I told Jacob he needed to check with us first. He said if its not an outrageous request he could handle it on his own. I have yet to see him handle it.

"You most certainly are not going to hunt a bear." I eyed Emmett sternly.

"Your moms right buddy. It's just to dangerous for you just yet. But don't you worry. When your ready in a year I'll be the first one to show you where the sleeping grizzly's sleep. Nothings more fun that an irritated grizzly." "irritated grizzly's? I hissed at him. "You will do no such thing."

"Oh come on. It's not like you haven't taken out a bear." Emmett laughed.

"Take him with out my permission, and irritated grizzly bears are going to seem tame compared to me." I threatened. Which made my family burst into laughter.

I looked at all of them suspiciously.

"Like mother like daughter." my father smirked at my mom and eyed her. It was a look that you didn't want to interrupt. It was disgusting coming from your parents. I frowned and looked away. Realizing I didn't really want to know.

"Look. Your going to have fun here."

"but there girls." Kainan frowned at Emmett.

"I know. But don't hold that against them." he grinned.

"I need you to stay here and protect your mother. Can you do that?" Landon smiled at him. Kainan finally nodded and looked back at me.

"I can protect the girls for you daddy."

"Freya will be here too and Leah and the pack. So it wont just be girls." Jasper assured him.

"Uncle Jake?" Kainan's face turned into a giant grin. I saw Landon's body tense slightly.

Jacob hadn't been around for an entire week. At least not for long. He stopped in to see Kainan and check in but other than that he stayed away.

Leave it to him to come now. Now that he knew full well Landon would not be here.

"I, I don't know." Landon finally said with a forced smile.

"And Billy?" Kainan grinned and walked over to Alice.

"Does it all disappear?"

"That doesn't mean Jacob comes. It just means one of the pack does."

"Oh." he frowned.

"Well I see nothing."

"Well maybe your not looking hard enough. Come I'll teach you some more." and with that Alice took Kainan into the other room to give him another lesson on having visions. He'd only had one and that was of him winning at a video game. Nothing important.

"I see him!" we all heard Kainan shout as he came running out of the room.

"I see him!" he repeated. "He's coming with Billy and Quil and Embry. He'll be here in." he stopped and closed his eyes. "Five minutes." he nodded.

"You cant see the wolves." Landon kneeled down and patted his back. "But if you want to know so bad you can call him." he smiled at him.

"No, but I saw it." he nodded. "I really did."

"You cant see the wolves. It's something about them phasing. It's hard to explain." Alice smiled at him.

"Not uh. I can see." he said annoyed that no one believed him. "Just wait. You'll see."

"Well we have to go. You take care of your mom ok?" Landon kissed the top of his head.

The guys all dispersed to say goodbye to there loved ones. It was going to be a boys trip. They needed some guy time. Which didn't bother us girls one bit. We had the range of the house to our selves.

"Sometimes I think he likes Jacob more than me." Landon whispered slightly.

"Landon." I looked at him, taking his face in my hand.

"I was joking."

I just stared at him, knowing that for the most part he was joking. But somewhere I saw that he actually feared that, but it quickly disappeared as soon as it came.

"I love you. So much." he whispered as he kissed my neck. "If your father wasn't so insistent that I go." he whined.

I laughed lightly. "You'll have fun."

He hugged me tightly to him.

"I'll have my phone the entire time. If anything," he stopped when I frowned at him. "Just call."

I nodded.

"I," he stopped at a loss for words.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just." he sighed. "Jacob." he frowned at me.

"Landon. Baby it's not even an issue. Forget about it."

"But."

"Please. For my sanity and for your own." I smiled at him. "Our wedding is fast approaching."

"that's what I'm worried about." it was barely above a whispered and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it at all, but I glared at him anyway.

"What?" he hissed. "His time is running out."

"Landon."

"Carlie."

"don't be an idiot."

"Don't you be so naïve." he retorted.

I sighed.

"Would you like it, if I told him to leave?"

"Yes actually. And add never come back in there while your at it."

I frowned at him. "But he has that son of ours blinded. I swear him spoiling him is just a way to get him to trust him."

"He's not some manipulative crazy man." I chuckled.

"If he was do you think you'd know about it? That's how crazy manipulative people work!" he hissed with a grin.

"it'd be funny if I didn't think you were some what serious." I smiled. "Nothing is now or will it ever happen." I sighed and frowned. "I know this whole thing is my fault and I haven't exactly made it easy for either of you. But I have made my choice. I will not go back on it. Nor do I want to. I love you. I want to marry you. Spend eternity with you. I want everything to be with you. Now, forever always. What more do you want?" an evil grin stretched across his face. "Don't answer that." I added with a grin.

"Fine. I'll just dream it." he laughed and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

"Oh come on. All of you are kissing and this mushy love stuff is going to make me throw up." Max laughed.

"Where's Leah!" Emmett crooned.

"We said our goodbyes earlier today. And they weren't nearly as disgusting as this. Quite fun actually. She's an animal." he laughed.

"ugh." and gag noises went up all over the room.

"I didn't need to know things were going THAT well." I smirked at him. I was glad they found each other. The pack wasn't to thrilled about the idea of Leah dating a vampire. Things could get messy. Something could go wrong. But Leah assured them that this was what she wanted. And Max even went to La push to plead his case to them. Show them he was serious. That he wanted to date her. Not toy with her and try to get an inside look at the pack. They were afraid he was just using her. But he wasn't. they didn't know the Scott's as well as the Cullen's so they weren't to sure about it. Until they got to know him better. They saw how he treated her. How he held his own and took care of his family. They saw how he acted with us, and with Kainan. They welcomed him with open arms eventually. They still worried about it slightly. Just like they worried I was making a big mistake. I could see that the elders thought that. I could see that on there faces. I could also see that the pack wasn't against my relation ship with Landon. Just the fact that I had hurt there pack leader. Well one of them anyway. They were afraid that I would end up miserable. They worried about my safety as well as my happiness. Along with Jacobs. They told me that as long as I was happy that was all that mattered and that as long as Jacob and I were ok it didn't matter.

Me and Leah had chosen two separate paths than what was expected. She dating a so called sworn enemy. Me choosing someone other than the one who imprinted on me.

But the heart wants what the heart wants.

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 7:**

"There coming!" Kainan shouted excitedly. "One minute."

"Kainan, you can not see the wolves." Alice stated.

"But I can."

"No, you just want them to come so bad." I added.

"No. I'm serious!" he frowned. "I'll prove it." he nodded. "There all wearing jeans. Jacob has on a, a, its red or orange. I cant really tell. It's just a button shirt, but its not buttoned. Quil just has on a White Tank top thing. And Embry has on a blank t-shirt with random paint marks. Billy has a blank shirt like Quil's." he nodded again with a smile. "just watch!" he crossed his arms and waited by the door.

"Kainan, baby don't be disappointed.."

He didn't let me finish. "I wont be." he said bluntly.

He sat down Indian style directly in front of the door, arms still crossed.

We all watched him intently.

"You cant see the wolves. I've already explained."

"No. YOU cant see them."

"you cant either." Alice said irritated.

"But I can."

The door suddenly opened and as Jacob's laugh echoed in.

"Ha, told them I'd beat them." he smiled smugly at all of us and then his eyes focused on Kainan sitting on the floor.

"Told ya!" Kainan turned and grinned at all of us. Sure enough Jacob was wearing exactly what he said he was. A red button shirt.

"He always wears button up shirts. You guessed." Alice said. "You just cant." she added.

"Fine. Watch. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. "Embry is next."

A few seconds later Embry walked into the house. Followed swiftly by Quil and Billy.

They were all wearing exactly what Kainan said they were.

"Now do you believe me?" he said annoyed at the fact we didn't believe him.

"What are you talking about bud?" Jacob knelt down next to him.

"I saw you. I did." he nodded.

"What do you mean you saw me?" Jacob raised his eye brows at him questionably.

"In my head. I saw you guys coming. They didn't believe me. They said I couldn't. but I can."

"Like what do you mean you saw us in your head? Like a dream?" he looked at us.

"Leah and Freya are coming too." Kainan said.

"Yes, they'll be here.."

"In an hour." Kainan finished for him.

"Kainan. You just cant see the wolves. Its impossible." Alice said numbly.

"Impossible for you." he smiled.

"Kainan dear. Maybe your just."

"No. I saw them. There wearing exactly what I told you they were going to be." he closed his eyes. "Leah is wearing jean shorts, and a light blue tank top. And Freya has on jeans and a white t-shirt with a band name on it." Kainan nodded.

"What band name?" Jacob asked. We all looked at him. Why was he encouraging this?

"it say's panic. With pink and blue and black swirl things on it. I see it. Really!" he assured us.

Jacob looked at me, meeting my eyes. "Can I talk to your mom real quick bud?"

Kainan nodded. "You believe me right?"

Jacob nodded at him. "Of course.. Here take Quil, Embry and Billy and show them how good your uncle Emmett taught you how to play."

"ok." Kainan hopped up eagerly and ran into the living room. Followed closely by Billy. Quil and Embry looked at Jacob.

"Freya stayed with Leah last night." Quil said.

"You picked Billy up earlier." Embry added with a smirk.

"That's what they were wearing wasn't it?" Quil asked.

Jacob nodded, and they entered the living room.

"what?" I stared at him.

"He cant. I mean. he ugh." Alice groaned.

"Look your know as well as I do. He's not just a normal vampire." Jacob said to Alice.

"How can he see the wolves though?" Rose said with a glare at Jacob.

"I don't know."

"Maybe him being around them so much has allowed him too?" I said with a frown. I knew this was bothering Alice immensely.

"No. I've been around them for how long now? Longer than him." Alice said annoyed.

"Since birth?" Jacob eyed her.

"well, no. That shouldn't matter. I mean you phase. So it's. ugh I don't know." Alice groaned.

"Look. This isn't a bad thing." Jacob said with a smile. "I mean it just means he can see us in visions.""Well, true." Alice said. "But why can he?"

"When you cant?" Rosalie stated.

"Exactly." Alice said annoyed.

"I don't know, but just lets not make a big thing out of it. I don't want to worry him." I smiled at them.

"yeah I know. Just, what would allow him to see them?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. But we'll find out." I tried to smile at her and she just nodded.

"Well ok, maybe I could understand it, if he were, your son." she groaned when she said the word your. "but he's not. So he has no connection to the werewolf world. None." Rose Stated flatly, with daggers in her eyes as she stared at Jacob hatefully.

"Right, none what so ever." he rolled his eyes at her. "Seriously blondie your dumber than I thought." he spat.

She glared at him with a hiss.

"Stop!" I ordered both of them. Bickering wasn't doing any good and it was nonsense. "Hate each other all you want. But you will not do it here. I don't care if you go outside in the woods and rip each others faces off. We have bigger things to worry about than you stupid petty feud! No one else gives a rats ass about whether there a werewolf or a vampire. Were all in this together. Were all one big fucking happy family. Now the two of you start acting like it. Or get OUT!" I shrieked.

Rose looked me wide eyed. Shock traced Jacobs face for just a second and disappeared behind his now, all to familiar stone cold face. Uneven, emotionless.

"Damn." Quill smiled as he poked his head out of the room.

"She's right. Everyone else gets along. Ever since, well you know when. So just grow up already. Rose stop acting like a child, and Jacob just, stop."

"I didn't start it." Jacob grinned.

"No but you didn't just let it go either." I stared at him.

"Look, we all know Rose can be, a bit…"

"Of a bitch." Jacob added for her.

Rose glared at him again, eyes full of distaste and hatred.

"He has a point." Alice smiled at her. "You do act the part sometimes. Especially with him.

"Fine. But I am not doing this for you mon…wolf." her voice was even and calm, but her eyes were on fire. "I'm doing it for the little boy in there."

"Well I can already feel the love." Jacob grinned with a fake shudder running through him.

"Now that's out of the way. We have to figure out exactly what's going on."

"Maybe since, I don't know. He was born, not bitten. Does that make a difference, for vampires?"

"Not that I know of." Alice stated.

"Well you didn't know anything like him or Nessie existed before either." Jacob stated flatly.

":Maybe it made him stronger?" Quill added with a nod.

"Neisse isn't." Jacob looked at me.

"She's the first generation." Quil smiled. "Kainan is second."

Everyone stared at him.

"This isn't some stupid book or movie Quil." Jacob looked at him.

"I know that, but I mean seriously. Everything comes from a grain of truth. Yeah it's distorted and twisted and changed through the years. But the main basic concept is still true. Vampire's are no different. All the books and movies have cliché stuff and myths. Same as it does with werewolves. Bitten by one your doomed to be one. But what if Kainan is just a new kind of vampire. Born stronger."

"Then shouldn't Nessie be stronger?" Alice eyed him curiously.

"Maybe each generation it gets stronger."

"but she isn't stronger." Rose said.

"Have you ever tried it?" Jacob added coming to term with what Quill was saying. Leaving the rest of us in the dark still.

"I'm not faster."

"That doesn't matter. Edward's faster than all of you." Jacob grinned. "Emmett is stronger. Strength wise."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Power wise. Maybe she is stronger."

"I show people things in there head." there was nothing strong about it.

"You could try to strengthen it. Try to do it without touch. And now you can see things from me if I touch you." he said with a grin. "Maybe if you were taught and practiced you could do it without touch. Just like Bella learned to make her protection bigger."

"I, never thought of it that way." Alice smiled.

"Look. So just because he's second generation of a freak doesn't mean he's more powerful."

"He can borrow!" Jacob said through his teeth. "Have you ever heard of that kind of power before?"

"No but it doesn't mean it's not out there."

"If it was, the Volturi would have been the first to get there hands on. Seeing how there dead and gone, and you pretty much know the power's they all had. It leads one to believe there wasn't a borrower until now." Jacob said with a smile.

"Well were never get to test that theory out. He isn't old enough to mate." Rose said.

"Rose." I looked at her quickly.

"What? I'm just saying." she shrugged as I groaned knowing she was right. We wouldn't get a chance to see if each generation got stronger. Unless we were willing to wait. Which I knew they weren't I was. I just wanted Kainan to be safe. My family to be safe.

But with all this craziness going around. Kainan being able to see the wolves, while Alice wasn't. he was borrowing her power. He should have it just as she did. But some how it was amplified. At least when it came to the wolves.

Maybe I could understand it if he were your son. Rosalie's words echoed around in my head. If he were your son. She had said to Jacob.

Kainan getting angry when he was playing with Emmett. The hair, the fur. My weird dream. But it couldn't be. If he were wolf, she wouldn't able to see Kainan. She wouldn't.

He has part of you. Part vampire in him. A voice hissed in my head. No matter who the father is, he still a part of you. And you are vampire.

All his powers, were vampiric. Because he is his mothers son. He is my son. He can borrow people's powers. The same as if they were using them. Except for Alice. He saw the wolves. How could that be. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Alice was never wrong. I heard it maybe times before. don't bet against Alice. She wouldn't get it wrong. Not something this important.

I couldn't shake the feeling of dizziness, nausea. My head was spinning into blackness.

Her words swam around in my head. 'I could understand if he were your son.'

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**ENJOY!**

**The more reviews.. The more I update.**

**Chapter 8:**

"Nessie?" it was faint voice, but I heard it as if someone was far away.

"Nessie!" it shrieked louder than before. I felt my head get jostled.

"Nes?" as if someone was standing over me.

"Wake up?" my head jostled around again, as if some one was shaking me.

I tried to open my eyes. The light breaking through. I fluttered my eyes. Adjusting them to the light.

My head got jostled again.

"mm. stop, shaking, me." my voice croaked as if it were dry. Like I hadn't used it in a long time.

I looked around. I was in the living room on the couch. How long had I been here? I don't remember coming in here.

"What happen?"

"We were talking." I looked over to Rose who looked relieved.

"Then you just passed out." I looked. Standing over me was Jacob. His hands on my shoulders. So he was the shaker.

I twisted my shoulders a few times letting Jacobs hands fall off.

"Don't shake me!" I snapped and pushed myself up.

"I, we thought you were hurt!" he retorted.

"So you shook me?"

"I was trying to wake you up. Nothing happen to you. You just looked white as, well you paler than normal. Scared even."

He stared at me. "Then you just passed out. I caught you before you hit the floor and carried you in here." he tilted his head at me and placed his hands at his side. "Next time I'll let you drop." and he pushed himself up from kneeling beside the couch and walked to the other side of the room.

"I, I didn't mean it that way." I looked at him apologetically.

He just stared at me.

"What happen to you?" Alice came over and sat next to me on the couch.

"where's Kainan?" I looked around the room. I saw Jacob, Rose, and Alice.

"He's fine. Freya got her with Leah seconds after you passed out. Quil went in and took him outside to meet them with Embry."

"He's ok?"

"Didn't know anything happen."

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

"Did you shake me the entire time?" I grinned over at Jacob, who just stared back.

"No. you were movie. Like you were having a nightmare." Alice said as she stared at me "he tried to wake you."

"Look I'm sorry." I looked at him. He had crossed his arms. Fine be a child. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Seeing the wolves. it's not going to hurt him. Is it?"

"It doesn't seem too. No. he's just very adamant about rubbing it in." she shook her head.

"I'm sorry." was all I could say. She smile at me and nodded.

I looked back at Jacob. I tried to apologize with my eyes. But all he did was stare. Stare through me like I wasn't even there. Like I didn't exist.

Great.

"It's almost ten."

"at night?" I said surprised. Rosalie nodded.

"The boys should be there by now. They should be calling soon." as she exited the room to wait patiently and eagerly for Emmett to call her. I saw a small smile play on her face as she walked out.

"What were you dreaming?"

"What?" I said bringing my focus back to Jacob. It was the first words he'd spoke since I snapped.

"The nightmare?" he said as he stepped closer to me and Alice.

"I, I don't remember." I lied. I remembered. It was the same dream I had before. Kainan. The wolf. All of it.

God It couldn't be right. It just couldn't. I was simply impossible.

How else would we know. What else could I do? Wait for a change, that may or may not come? And if it comes what if it's around everyone else.

Maybe I should just get a DNA test. I mean it wouldn't be hard. Just take something from Jacob and Kainan. Right? Use Carlisle's medical stuff.

I noticed Alice's posture change. Her eyes came to meet mine.

"uhm I'm going to talk to her alone." Alice smiled at everyone and grabbed my hand and led me away outside.

"What?" I pulled my arm away from her gently.

"What would you need to do that for?"

"What for?" I tried to act stupid.

"You know what. I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"You were looking at a book about DNA in Carlisle's study. Then you went to Jacob and Landon." she didn't finish cause I walked away.

"don't.. just tell me."

"Alice. There's nothing."she just stared at me.

"ok. There is something. I don't know I've been having. Dreams….nightmares even."

"what do you mean?"

I reached out and touched her arm gently. Showing her my fears.

She straightened up and just looked at me.

"There just dreams."

"No. I could have sworn." I showed her when he got angry.

"Your seeing things. It's just in your head." she assured me.

"No it's not. I saw it."

"Maybe you didn't. I saw it. I see him. He's not."

"Maybe your wrong." I cut her off.

"No. he doesn't even look like Jacob. He's the spitting image of Landon."

"Maybe he's not!"

"I would know."

"Would you?" I saw it hurt her, but really would she know?

"I wouldn't see him if he was a wolf."

"Can you see Freya?"

"I, I don't know."

"Try."

"it doesn't work that way."

"well have you?"

"well not that I can remember? But I didn't pay attention to it."

"Look, how else could he see them? Rose even said."

"Rose is crazy. Just listen to me. It's not like he's phasing and running on all fours. don't worry about it."

"I, ok. I guess. Your sure your not wrong?"

"I'm sure."

"Alice. This is one of the most. If not the most important thing for you NOT to be wrong about."

"I'm not. I promise. I cant be wrong. I see him. He doesn't even have anything of Jacob in him. He looks nothing like Jacob. acts nothing like Jacob."

I nodded and walked back with her to the house.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**ENJOY!**

**The more reviews.. The more I update.**

**Chapter 9:**

It was dark. No moon shone to light my way. I was walking in complete darkness. With no idea of where I was, and where I was walking. I blinked trying to get my eyes to focus in the darkness that was consuming me.

Nothing.

Darkness

It gave the quote 'my life is like a dark abyss' a whole new meaning.

"Hello?" I called out but got no answer.

Something suddenly brushed against my leg.

I jumped and stopped moving. Spinning around with my arms out. Trying to come in contact with something, anything.

Nothing.

A low howl came from behind me. I spun again, expecting, something.

"Hello?" my voice was shaky.

The howl was louder, and closer. Defiantly closer.

Something brushed my leg again.

My hands came up to my face and muffled my scream.

The howl was closer. Directly behind me.

I spun around and suddenly it was like the sky was lit up by fireworks. I could see it all. Everything as lit up.

I looked down to a low whine.

Holding my breath, I was staring at a russet wolf.

It ran around in a circle chasing its tail and growling lightly.

I took a deep breath and the wolf paused and stared up at me.

The eyes, they were so intriguing. Familiar even. I couldn't place it.

He tilted his head at me and it looked like he was almost smiling.

I knelt down in front of the wolf.

Hesitant to reach my hands out, but I stretched them slightly out in front of me.

The wolf stepped forward and put his head under my hand and nudged it.

I took a deep breath and met the wolfs eyes.

"Kainan?" my voice was barely above a whisper

The wolf pulled away suddenly and I felt the change. I didn't even have to look. I could feel the change. I knew what had happen, and I knew who the wolf was with out looking. I didn't even have to ask the question. It was just for my own benefit. My own denial.

The wolf was my son.

"no." my voice was barely a whisper.

Kainan stared back at me sadly.

"I'm a wolf just like Jacob." he said finally.

"No." my voice got louder.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me questionably. "What's wrong mommy. You don't like the wolves?"

"No. no wolves. Your not a wolf!" I shouted.

I saw the hurt expression on his face.

He narrowed his eyes at me and was suddenly a wolf again.

"NO!" I shouted, as he ran off away from me. It suddenly went dark again.

There was nothing but blackness.

"NO!"

"Kainan?" I screamed, but it was useless.

"I'm a werewolf," it came from behind me and it was just a whisper.

"NO!" I bolted up and escaped the darkness.

"Ah. Hey. You just kicked me in the head?"

My eyes focused to the light and I looked around. I was in the living room laying on the couch.

I looked down to me legs and Jacob was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch rubbing his head.

"I. Well why are you near my feet?"

"I was worried about you, and you fell asleep and we didn't want to wake you."

I just stared at him.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded.

"Sorry I kicked you."

"It's fine. Thick head, remember?" he grinned. "Are you sure? You were having a bad dream?"

"Fine."

"You were talking."

"I, what?" I looked at him shocked. Great. I was talking in my sleep now. "What did I say?"

"mostly. You were repeating the word no. you said Kainan's name a few times too."

"oh. Uh anything else?"

"Not that I could make out. You mumbled a lot too."

I just nodded.

"Nes. We wont let anything happen to him. Or you. I promise. I will keep you guys safe."

"I know you will."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Eyes looking anywhere but at him. I knew he was staring at me. I could feel his eyes on me.

"so where's everyone else?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Around here somewhere. After you fell asleep they put Kainan to sleep. He woke up."

"he woke up?"

"yeah, you slept through the night. It's a little after noon."

"I, wow."

"Yeah. We figured you needed your rest."

"I guess, I did." he tried to smile at him.

"Where are they now?"

"Well he had breakfast. Most of the pack went home. Freya and Leah were talking to Erin last time I checked. But they were all playing with Kainan. He wanted to play hide and seek. So I guess that's what there still doing."

"ok. Everything's ok then?"

"why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. Just worried I guess." I tried to smile the most sincere smile I could muster up.

"Nes. Come on. It's me your talking to. You cant lie to me."

"It's nothing. just worried about Kainan." it wasn't a lie. It was the truth. I just left out a small part of it.

"Why? You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't know. I just, I just have a feeling something is wrong."

I pushed himself up, and was sitting on the edge of the couch next to me. He gently placed his hand on mine, and I looked away past him. Not making eye contact.

"Nes." I felt his fingers on my chin. "Look at me." I couldn't refuse really. He was forcing me to look at him. As gently as his touch was, I knew that's what he wanted and was trying to do. Get me to look at him. I gave in and met his gaze.

"I wont let anything happen to him. He may not be mine. But I still love him, and you. No matter what. No matter if this wedding things goes through or not. That wont change. I know I'm pushy and a jerk sometimes. But I love you and Kainan. No matter what happens, I don't want to loose you. I'll take what ever part I can get in the end. Yeah I'm going to fight like hell to get as much as i can, but that's just me." he shrugged. "But I promise you this. If you don't believe me about anything else. Believe me when I say that I will not let anything happen to him, or you."

"I know you wont." I didn't remember when the tears started falling but he was suddenly wiping my face with his fingers. "I believe every word. I do."

"Come here." he wrapped his arms around me and I folded myself into his chest and hugged him back.

"it's not just about being worried about Kainan is it?"

I pulled away slightly and looked up at him.

"your worried about Landon to." he added.

"I, yeah."

"and everyone else. But Alice said it would be all ok."

Alice says a lot of things. "Yeah I know." I smiled at him.

"Jacob!" Alice was suddenly in the room with us. I pulled away from Jacobs arms and looked up at her. "Oh. Your, awake." she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Alice."

She smiled again.

"Did you find him?" Leah bolted into the room.

It felt like my chest fell to the floor. "Found who?" it was a whisper.

"I, We were playing and."

"Found who?" it was louder this time.

"We were playing hide and seek and we all went to hide while I had to find them." Alice said sadly. "I found everyone else, but we've looked all over. We cant find him. Kainan disappeared."

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: AHHHHH sorry for the long awaited update… I went on vacation on the 9th**** and day before I left I was going to post update and inform everyone I would return today but stupid fan fiction wouldn't let me upload anything. It kept telling me to 'try again later' humph! **

**Lol anyway so here ya go!!! **

**ENJOY! **

**The more reviews.. The more I update.**

**Chapter 10:**

"What? What do you mean?" I shot up and walked out of the room. Or rather ran.

"Kainan?" I shouted.

"We were playing. He just disappeared." Leah's voice was sad.

"How could you loose him? Why would you let him out of your sight?" I was shouting now.

Screw it. I was frantic.

"We didn't think it would hurt. He wanted to play. What was the harm in playing." Rosalie said gloomily.

The harm in playing? Uh hello this was the harm in playing. Loosing my little boy that was the harm

"Could you be more stupid! Why would you let him out of your sight?" I shrieked.

"where did you last see him?" Jacob asked, taking charge of the situation.

I couldn't imagine not having him here. What the hell would I do. I couldn't take charge. I didn't know what to do in this kind of situation.

"We were playing. We did a few rounds already. He even counted once and found everyone." Rose looked close to crying now. That is if she could cry. Good. that's the harm right there sister!

"I didn't see anything happening. Nothing at all." Alice added.

There's a lot you don't see isn't there. God what use was her having visions if she couldn't see the most important things.

I couldn't take it anymore.

My son was missing and we were standing around her talking it out.

"Did you check where he hid the other times?"

"Yes."

"Where did you last see him?"

"Well we counted in the kitchen, he was last in there when I told him I was going to count." Alice nodded.

"You looked…."

"Yes." she cut Jacob off.

My son was missing and still we stood.

Screw it.

"Kainan?" my voice was horse, and it my voice was cracking.

I was crying. hysterically.

My son was missing.

Someone could have taken him.

My head spun with all the possibilities. None were good.

"Kainan?" I screamed as I bolted up the stairs.

"We've already looked there." I heard some one say. There voice sounded far away. Like on another planet. It almost sounded like Rose, but I couldn't be sure.

I ran into the first room, looked under the bed. and ran to the closet, practically ripping the door off the hinges. Every where and anywhere a little boy could be hiding. But he was no where.

They were right it was like he disappeared. There was nothing.

Nothing at all.

I ran into the second room. I don't know who's rooms they were. I should know. I mean I lived here. I should know who's room was whos. Right? Wrong, at this point it didn't matter. They were all the same.

They were just places, things my son could be hiding in.

I searched the entire upstairs frantically and within seconds.

I don't think I had ever moved that fast before. The rooms were in ruins. I was like a tornado, just passing through.

On a destructive path.

Nothing could stop me.

Not even the gently hand on my arm. I just ripped myself free and kept searching, and screaming.

My little boy had to be here. He just had to.

The entire house was left in ruins. A mess of over flipped tables, and chairs. Curtains ripped down, bed spreads thrown a skew.

I ran outside screaming. My voice was shaky.

It didn't seem real, it didn't sound real.

"Kainan. Come out! This isn't funny."

I finished my circle around the house. He was no where.

Where could he be. There were only so many places he could be.

I fell to my knees in the front lawn.

Jacob was by my side in seconds.

Where he came from I didn't know. Maybe he followed tornado Nessie the entire time. Maybe he just knew I would break.

Either way I didn't care. He was there and I leaned myself into him and let him wrap me in his arms.

"He's gone. Where is he?" I cried.

"where could he be. My little boy is missing."

"We'll find him. I have the entire pack looking. The girls are looking all over the house and the yard. We'll find him. don't worry. He probably just fell asleep some where. That's why he doesn't hear you."

"My little boy. Jake. My son."

"I Know. We'll find him." he assured me. But it meant nothing. After all it was just words.

"he could be hurt. Someone," I sobbed slightly and tried to control myself. "Someone could have taken him. He could be hurt. Someone might have…" I could barely get the words out. Some one could have my son.

Someone could be taking him further and further away from me.

"We Will find him." his voice was even and deep.

"What if I never.."

"Shh. You will. He's fine. I promise. Were going to find him."

"We have to find him. Jake. We have to."

My voice was urgent and strained. I had been screaming to much.

My voice was desperate. Desperate for his words to be the truth.

We had to find him. We just had to.

I couldn't imagine things without him.

If something happen, I wouldn't forgive myself.

Kainan had to be ok. He had to be here.

I knew one thing. If. No when we found him. There would never be this stupid pointless game of hide and seek again.

Who needed it. Lets hide and wait for someone to find us.

It seemed pointless and childish.

Then again he was a child. He was just a baby. My baby.

My baby boy.

Who was missing.

"We will. I promise. Remember. I wont let anything happen to him." Jacob's voice wasn't as desperate as mine, but it was still forced.

Like he wasn't just trying to convince me.

He was also trying to convince himself.

The truth was there was no convincing me of anything.

Until I had my little boy back in my arms.

There words meant nothing.

"He has to be ok." I said as another sob escaped me.

I felt his hand on the back of my head as he pulled me closer, wiping the tears from my face with the bottom of his shirt.

"come on."

He pulled me to my feet and walked me further down the drive way.

"Kainan!" his voice was loud and deep as he screamed for my missing son. "Kainan! Buddy come out! It's ok. Your not in trouble. Buddy come on. We just need to know where you are."

"Baby come out!" I took a deep breath. "Kainan!" I screamed.

"where is he?"

"I don't know." now that I believed. His voice was sad and scared.

He was letting his fear get the best of him. He tried to hide it so well. But I knew Jacob to well. I knew he was terrified. He was scared of the same thing I was.

He was scared of the truth.

That some one or something could be out there.

And that someone or something could have my son.

It was a cold hard world we lived in. and the humans didn't know the half of it. The people of this world knew nothing of the monsters standing in the shadows.

"Renesmee!" I heard some one shout. I didn't know who. The voices were all the same. But some one had called me.

"other side of the house." Jacob grabbed my hand and lead me back to the house at a run.

We ran around back to find, Alice, Rosalie, Leah and Freya staring down at the ground.

"what? Did you find him?"

"I, well. We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked rudely.

I came to stand next to Alice.

"what, is, that?" Jacobs tilted his head and looked at the lawn chair.

There was a tiny russet wolf, hiding under it. Shaking. He was terrified.

I felt like my chest had just hit the ground.

My worst fears were staring at me. My worst nightmares had just collided into reality.

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**ENJOY! **

**The more reviews.. The more I update.**

**Chapter 11:**

"Renesmee." it was Alice.

I shook my head at her.

"What's the problem with a wolf?" Jacob asked annoyed

"that depends." Alice said as she looked past me at him.

I knelt down in front of the chair.

The wolf was curled in a ball, with his paws over its face.

It seemed to be whining. Almost crying.

"Depends on what?" Jacob's said annoyed.

"On who it is." Alice said bluntly.

"It's just a regular wolf."

"Smell it." Freya said. Smell him."

It wasn't a question but I could almost see Jacob's eyes pop out of his head at the realization of it all.

And I even had my back to him.

"What? What does that mean?" he took a deep shaky breath.

"I don't know." Alice said.

"come here." I reached out my hand and the wolf seemed to shy away from it. Like he was scared. "Kainan?" I asked quietly.

The wolf froze, a paw slipped from his face.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I would know those eyes anywhere.

They belonged to my beautiful little boy.

Tears fell from my face again. Staining my shirt.

The wolf rushed out from under the chair.

My little boy nuzzled his tiny wolf head against my chest.

I was shaky and scared but I wrapped my arms around it.

"this, he. Oh." I shook my head.

This couldn't be happening. How could she get it wrong! Alice who was always right.

"Alice?"

"I don't know. I. I just don't know." I knew if she could cry she would have been.

I heard a thud from behind me.

I glanced a quick peak. Jacob was on his knees in disbelief.

"Rose, call Carlisle tell them to get here as soon as they can."

She nodded and hurried inside.

"Alice. How could you not?" I took a deep breath, that was for another discussion, another time. Soon.

"Can you see him?"

She looked at me sadly and shook her head.

"You cant?"

"Not right now no."

"At all?"

"No. I saw him, and then poof. Nothing! But it could be because he's here." she motioned toward Jacob.

"Or because he is one." Leah said sadly

I glared at her.

"Kainan do you understand me?" he pulled away and looked at me. "Ok honey. Can you change back?"

He slightly shook his head, and then hid his face in my chest again.

I looked back at Jacob. He was in his own little world. He was in shock.

So was I for that matter, but I had more important things to worry about than a mental break down. That could wait until later.

"I don't think he knows how to." Leah said as she knelt down on the ground next to us. "There not supposed to be able to change this early. It shouldn't even have shown itself this early."

"Maybe it's different because he's half vampire?" Alice added. She looked at me apologetically.

"No. it doesn't matter." Freya added. After all she was half vampire half werewolf.

Like my son.

Shit.

Alice how could you be wrong about something like this!

I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to hit her more importantly I wanted to burry myself in a whole and never come out.

What was I going to tell Landon.

How could I tell him that his son. isn't really his son.

And Kainan. How do you explain that to a little boy.

Oh I'm sorry son but we got your father mixed up. Landon isn't your father Jacob us. Sorry.

Yeah not so easy!

"you don't know how do you?" Leah asked him.

Kainan peeled himself away from me slightly and looked at her.

"Can you, change. Like would you be able to talk to him?"

"I, I don't know. I can try." she nodded and stood up. She walked away slightly and I felt the air around me change.

She came back as her wolf form.

Kainan took one look at her and let out a low whine. And clung as best he could with no real hands to me.

"It's ok. It's just Leah." I assured him.

She shook her big wolfy head at me and walked back away.

Again the air changed and Leah appeared. Her human self a few seconds later.

"I couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear me. He didn't make a sound. I don't know if it's he's to young or what. I'm sorry."

"Tell him what to do to change." I ordered her.

She nodded.

"Kainan. It's ok." she smiled at him as he peaked out at her. "Ok, can you understand me." he looked at her and nodded once.

"Ok good. Now I need you to think ok? Just don't think about being a wolf. I know it's really cool and all but we can practice that at a later time. Ok?"

He looked at her and nodded after a few seconds.

"Ok. Think of two legs, think of everything you can do when you're a human. Ok?"

He nodded.

"Now, hold onto them. Think two legs, think walking, think talking." he nodded and closed his eyes.

It took all of a few seconds and I had my baby boy back in my arms.

He started crying as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh, your ok. Your fine now." I tried to keep the tears of relief from falling, but it did no good.

"Kainan are you ok?" Alice smiled as she dropped to the ground next to me and Leah.

"That. Was, so not cool." he said as he looked back at Leah.

She laughed.

"it gets better."

"I don't like it. I thought it would be fun. But it's scary."

"what happen?" Alice asked as she hugged him.

"I don't know. I. we were playing."

"I know. But then we couldn't find you."

"I heard you coming. I got nervous you were going to find me. The next thing I knew I was looking at everything differently. It was weird."

"You don't know what happen?"

He shook his head.

"There on there…" Rose froze at the door and dropped the phone. She ran to Kainan and whisked him up into her arms.

"I'm fine." Kainan struggled as she kissed him all over his face. "Aunt Rose, ewww."

"Lets get you inside." I said. "And get you some clothes." I nodded and I grabbed him from Rose and Carried him into the house.

"Where are your other clothes?" I asked.

"In the bushes beside the house. Well at least that's where everything got different." he nodded.

"I can see him again." Alice stated. she smiled at him.

I could tell by the look on her face that she was just as worried as me. I saw the relief on her face that he was ok. But behind it, there was fear. She was worried, and scared.

So was I. what was with seeing him and then not seeing him.

Was she getting sick? Was there something wrong with her ability?

I helped him get dressed and then I walked him into the living room.

The pack must have arrived while I was getting him dressed. They were all piled into the living room. Leah was just finishing up telling them what had happen.

They all looked at me in shock, and at Kainan as well.

"Why don't you go get some ice cream with Aunt Alice." I told Kainan. His eyes lit up at the word ice cream and Alice lead him out of the living room.

"So, he's, Jacob's?" Quill asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I, just don't know." tears filled up and spilt over.

"I didn't mean. ah crap." he walked forward and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I just. I don't know." I hugged him back and buried my face in his shirt.

"Alice said, she knew. I. I don't know what's happening." I cried.

"Would it have changed your decision?"

"what?" I pulled away from him and stared up into his face.

"I mean, if you knew. Would you not be with Landon?"

"No. that's not it. I would still have made the same decision. Kainan's father had nothing to do with it. But, how do you explain that to a little boy? That whoops we screwed up and the person you thought was your father, isn't? not to mention to Landon. Or Jacob?"

I looked around for him and didn't see him anywhere.

"I, I'm sorry I didn't think about that. It'll be ok though. We'll all get through this. We'll figure it out."

I nodded. Whether we were all in one piece after the fact was a different story.

"Where is Jacob any way?"

"I don't know. We thought he was with you?"

I looked around at and found Leah frowning at me.

"He's still out back." she stated. Not meeting my eyes.

I nodded.

"I'll be back."

They all nodded as I went to walk out of the room.

Alice came in just as I was going out.

She looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"don't." I warned her. "where's Kainan?"

"With Rose eating his ice cream."

I nodded and went to walk out.

"Stop. Nessie. I didn't,"

"You didn't see. Alice you never see." I spat.

"That's not fair!" she glared at me.

"No, but it's the truth. You didn't see it clearly. You got it wrong. Because you got it wrong, my family could be destroyed. But it's ok you just didn't see it." I knew it was wrong, I knew I was way out of line but at that point I didn't care.

**MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE NEXT UPDATE COMES!! :- )**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**ENJOY! **

**The more reviews.. The more I update.**

**Chapter 12: **

How could she be so utterly wrong about something so important?

"No. I'm not wrong!" she growled. "This is something else. I'm not wrong. I swear. I, he."

"Wrong? Alice this is all wrong. How could you get this wrong? How?" I cried.

"I didn't. Believe me. This is weird, but I couldn't be wrong!" she was pleading with me. She wanted me to believe her so bad. But how could I?

My son was a fucking wolf!

"He's a wolf Alice. What other explanation do you have?"

"I, I don't know. But there has to be something."

"Something is. You got it wrong. You got it all wrong."

I walked out of the room leaving everyone to talk.

She got it wrong.

She got it all wrong. Kainan wasn't Landon's he was Jacob's. what other explanation was there?

Oh suddenly random people just got the power to change.

No, it was because he was part wolf.

I had known it for a little bit now. But I was in denial. I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to see it. didn't want to see the signs. But they were right there.

Biting me in the face.

Barking at me.

It was all right there. I just was too stubborn to believe it.

I walked out the back door to find Jacob in the exact same spot we had left him in.

He hadn't moved.

Not one inch.

He was still on his knees. Staring at the ground.

"Jacob?"

He tilted his head slightly and a few seconds later he turned to look at me.

He just stared at me. There was sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"Don't play dumb with me." he snapped.

What the hell.

"I'm not playing anything. And if your implying that I knew about this from the beginning then you have a lot of nerve!"

"Did you know?" his voice was harsh now.

"No! and I cant believe you even have to ask that!"

"I cant believe it either."

Well that hurt.

"what you don't trust me? You think I would lie about something like that?" I spat.

"I don't know anymore."

"I, you know what. Fuck you. Stay out here and rot for all I care then!" I turned to walk back into the house.

I heard shuffling of feet and a warm strong hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"wait. I didn't mean it. Like that."

"Yes you did." I glared at him.

"I. Nes. What do you expect from me?" his eyes were pleading.

"I, I don't know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I trust you. But I mean he, right there. He" he sighed.

"I know. I was there."

"I he. We. How did this happen?" he grabbed both my arms in his hands.

"well, when two people.."

"No I know how that. Happen. I mean, how did we not. How." I put my hand on his side.

"Alice. She got something wrong. She didn't see it right."

"I. she."

"She swears she's not wrong. She swears there's something else."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to believe her?" his voice was sad.

I didn't move. I didn't look at him.

How could you answer something like that?

"I mean. I do."

Well that was a shock. I pulled away from him slightly and stared up a him.

"I wanted him to be mine. So bad. I wished and prayed he was. That when you had him he would be mine, and somehow it would fix everything. It would some how make us ok again. But now." he frowned at me. "Now it's to late. It would just ruin things, he would be so confused. What are we going to tell him?"

"I don't know." I fought to keep the tears from returning.

"You know I would do anything for you."

"I know." I nodded.

"I mean anything." he stared at me.

"I know." I repeated.

"Anything." he added firmly

"What. What are you saying."

"I would love to have a child with you. I would love to be with you forever, have a white picket fence, children running all around. All of it with you. But Kainan has grown up so far thinking Landon was his father. I was his, well uncle. What do you tell him now? Were sorry. Alice got it wrong?"

I just stared at him confused.

"It wouldn't change anything. I know that. I've just never been able to except that nothing I do or say is going to be able to change the fact that you are getting married. To someone other than me." he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "whether he was mine or Landon's you had already decided." he nodded once.

"I love you. I would do anything for you. I would die for you, and you wouldn't even have to ask."

"Jacob."

"Let me finish. I would also do the same for that little boy in there. Before all of this even came about. You know that." I nodded. I did know that. I knew I wouldn't even have to ask. He would just do what ever he could for Kainan. And for me.

"I love him. I love his mother." he smiled at me and wiped a tear from my face. I was crying. I saw the glisten in his eyes as he looked away and blinked a few times to keep himself from doing the same. "I am close to him. I teach him things. That isn't going to change. I…" his voice cracked which made my tears fall even faster.

"What are you trying to say?" tears flowed from his face freely now.

"That I love him. So much in fact. That I know as well as you do. This would be to" he took a deep breath and fought off the tears. "confusing for him." again he smiled a forced smile that didn't reach his tear filled eyes.

"Jacob."

"Nes." he shook his head cutting me off. "I may not like Landon. But I respect him. I know he loves you, and Kainan. I know he would do the same thing I would. He would risk his life for you guys. I also know as well as you do that he is a great father." again that smile that I didn't like. Tears were blurring my vision, but I could still tell that Jacob was crying. And I hated seeing him like this.

"Changing things would be to confusing for Kainan. He wouldn't understand." he shook his head. "Kainan would be to confused. Hell I'm confused. But we have to do what's best for him." he nodded. His voice cracked and it was a whisper. "We have to do what's best for Kainan."

I blinked the tears out of my eyes trying to focus on Jacob. His face was red and stained with tears. His neck line and chest were shiny with wetness. He sniffed and wiped his face with his right hand.

I just stared at him in amazement and disbelief. Shock. Hell it was a mix of emotions that would probably knock Jasper on his back.

He gently wiped my face after he wiped his own.

I saw him take a deep breath and sniffled wiping his face one more time.

"We don't need to tell him."

**OK IMA SAY GIVE ME 8 REVIEWS AND YOU GET YOUR NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE NEXT UPDATE COMES!! :- )**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:_

_ENJOY! _

_The more reviews.. The more I update._

_**Chapter 13:**_

"_what?"_

"_Nes. I love you. I love him. I'm not denying that. Hell I will never deny that fact. But the fact is. This is a confusing situation. How the hell Alice could be wrong. Your guess is as good as mine. But the fact still remains that we don't need to tell Kainan. We don't need to confuse him." _

"_I, you. Jacob. We don't know for sure yet. We don't know. Alice swears."_

_He just stared at me. Tears still falling from his face._

"_You cant be serious." I finally said in disbelief._

"_I am."_

"_But. What if Alice is wrong. What if he is yours?"_

"_nothing would change. I wouldn't love him any less, and I couldn't love him anymore than I already do." _

"_but."_

"_But Look. Landon has been his father since he was born. Changing that would just confuse him. And definitely hurt him."_

"_Jacob." I whispered._

"_Nes." he replied as he pulled me into a hug._

"_You would do that?" _

"_Do you want me to?" _

"_I,I don't know what to tell him. I don't know what to do. Or say or anything." I said honestly. _

"_then I just made it easier." he whispered._

"_But we cant. What about you?"_

"_What about me?"_

_I didn't answer. I didn't move from his arms._

"_Nothings changed. I still have the little rug rat. I still love him just the same."_

"_Jacob. You cant. We would lie to him?" it wasn't really a question, but I formed it as one anyway. _

_Was he serious? He would live the rest of his life knowing full well that Kainan was his son, and never telling him? _

_We would be living in a lie. _

_Could he live with that? Could I?_

_He didn't say anything for a while. He didn't respond. He just held me there in his arms as we both cried._

"_we have to do what's best for him." _

"_what about you? Could you live knowing he's yours and never telling him?" _

"_I, I would live." _

"_And what about him? What if he finds out?" was he insane. He couldn't possible mean this._

_It was wrong._

"_He wont find out. No one will tell him."_

"_He can read minds Jacob." _

"_We can block your dad I'm sure we can block your son." _

"_Our son." I reminded him._

"_We don't know for sure."_

"_We don't know for sure."_

"_What other explanation do you have then?"_

"_I, don't know. I just don't know." he shook his head. _

"_No. I wont do it. I wont let you go through that." I pulled away from him and turned my back to him. "It's wrong." _

"_Wrong?" he placed his hands on my arms. "Wrong? what's wrong is confusing and hurting that sweet little boy in there." he turned me slightly toward the house. "That sweet little lovable boy who didn't nothing wrong. Did nothing to anyone. Were just going to hurt him and confuse him. He'll never be the same. It will never be the same."_

"_It's already not the same!" I spun around and faced him. "Don't you see that. It's all changed! it's all different now."_

"_It doesn't have to be!" _

"_What happens when he gets older and starts asking questions. Why can I change like Jacob? Why am I the same color as Jacob? What then?"_

"_We deal with it the same way. He's a very special boy." _

"_Jacob."_

"_Nes. You see that this is the only way. I will not hurt him. I wont let you do it either."I didn't say anything._

_What the hell could I say? That I disagreed with him? That Kainan is strong and will understand. He'll get over it. _

_Yeah right he's just a child. This would probably kill him. He wouldn't understand. It would be like his whole world just went up in smoke. _

_I know my world just went up in smoke. So sure as hell know that Kainan's would follow. _

_My world was crumbling. _

_Nothing was what it was supposed to be._

_There was no other explanation for it. _

_He had to be Jacob's._

_I mean was it even possible? _

_There really was no way to tell. _

_The whole nine month thing didn't apply here. Most woman could just calculate the dates and do the math._

_Math wouldn't save me now._

_Nothing would._

_Kainan was Jacobs. There was no other explanation for his wolf form. Was there?_

_If there was I couldn't think of one._

_The only plausible option was that Alice had got it wrong._

_Alice who never gets anything wrong. She's always right._

_Never bet against Alice. Ever._

_Oh well I was betting against Alice now. _

_How could she get something so important wrong._

_It wasn't possible._

_But here we were. In the impossible._

"_What about Landon?" his words brought me out of my own thoughts. I looked up at him. _

_I hadn't even thought about how Landon would handle this._

_Well I already knew the answer. I didn't have to think._

_It would kill him. This was going to kill everyone._

"_If he looses that little boy.."_

"_I know." I said cutting him off. I didn't need to hear it._

_I knew the best case scenario would be that Landon understood. He was hurt and upset but he would eventually learn to except it. _

_Alice was wrong, just wrong. There was no way to predict that. _

_He would still get to see Kainan be there for him. _

_But I also knew he wouldn't understand._

_How could anyone understand this? _

_It was to much to understand._

_To much to forgive._

_No would forgive me for this._

_How could they? How could I expect them too. How could I expect Landon too? _

_I was selfish. _

_This wasn't about me. _

_Jacob forgave me. He understood. The one person who you think would flip out and leave a crater size whole where he stood from his explosion of anger was the calmest one. _

_Landon wouldn't be so calm. _

_I knew him to well. I knew he would be hurt. _

_I knew loosing Kainan would destroy him._

_I also knew that Landon loosing Kainan would destroy us._

_I would loose him. He would want nothing to do with me._

_How could he? _

_How could Landon understand?_

_The worst case scenario would be. He understood. _

_One thing. _

_I had hurt him. I had slept with some one other than him. I had ruined us, ruined him. _

_I had slept with Jacob, before I had even done anything with Landon. Before any thing was decided. But he wouldn't see it that way. He would see it as a betrayal. I knew that's how he looked at it even now. He didn't say anything because he knew it didn't matter. At least it didn't before now. But now it made all the difference. _

_He wouldn't get over it, he wouldn't live through it. _

_He would hate me. Forever._

_He would loose his son, and his love all in one shot._

_Tears continued to roll down my face. I tried to hold back the sobs. But it was no use. _

"_Stop. Come on." he wrapped his arms around and me and pulled me to him. Hugging me tightly. "Shh.. Nes please." his voice cracked a little. I knew he was still fighting his own tears back. _

_I buried my face into his chest. I was hurting everyone I cared about._

_My sobs were uncontrollable now. The shook my entire body. _

_Jacob gently tried to sooth me. Shushing me and rubbing my back gently. He even stooped to rocking me slowly back and forth. _

_Nothing worked._

_Everything was in shambles. It was like we were in the aftermath of an explosion. _

_Nothing would be the same. Things were destroyed. You didn't know exactly what just yet because you hadn't ventured that far to find out. But you knew it was there. You knew the destruction would shake all the survivors. You knew you would find casualties. But who would those casualties be? _

_**OK IMA SAY GIVE ME 8 REVIEWS AND YOU GET YOUR NEXT CHAPTER!!!**_

_**MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE NEXT UPDATE COMES!! :- )**_

_**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: first off I am SO SORRY about the long gap between updates.. my computer got this kick ass virus and I had to restore my computer to a certain date before.. and that date just so happen to be at chapter 6 so I had to go and copy all my chapters back.. and I lost all the chapters I had written ahead!! I was so pissed off!! **

**Anyway here is the new chapter!!**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 14:**

I heard the door shut behind us but I couldn't move.

"Carlie?"

I pulled away from Jacob quickly and spun around.

Landon was standing behind us. I saw his hands were shaking.

I took a step forward and looked up to his face.

Meeting his eyes, I saw they were full of pain and sadness. He looked as if he were crying a million tears.

He looked like me.

He opened his mouth to try to say something but stopped.

I couldn't hold it any more I walked forward and collapsed in his arms.

He was startled slightly and his arms folded around me pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." my voice was hoarse and raggid. "I cant, I'm sorry." it was all I could say.

"Landon." Jake's voice cracked as he said his name. I felt Landon stiffen around me.

"Don't."

"Nothings changed." Jacob finally said after a few minutes of listening to my sobs.

Landon pulled away from me and stared at Jacob. Astonished at his words.

"Nothings changed? Are you serious? Nothings changed. it's all the same!" he shouted. "It's ALL changed! nothing is the same! Nothing!"

"No, it hasn't."  
"Are you blind or just stupid?"

"Neither. But it's still the same. Nothings changed. because, I don't want him."

I saw Landon flinch slightly. He tilted his head at Jacob, still furious. "Don't fuck with me. This is not the time or the place to be funny."

"I'm not laughing. I'm serious. Its still the same."

"I don't believe you, this is. Whatever." Landon shook his head.

"Look, I love him. I love Nes. I will not deny those facts."

"Of course you wouldn't." Landon shook his head.

"I love him so much that this situation, this. Alice being wrong. I, if she is wrong. If she got this wrong. Which we don't know for sure. Nothing has changed. I cant love him anymore than I already do."

"What are you getting at?" Landon snapped.

"Look. Landon. This will confuse the hell out of that little boy in there!" Jacob pointed into the house. "This would destroy him. He wouldn't understand! Hell I don't understand it! How could he possibly understand that Alice got it wrong. That you aren't his father! That the person he has grown to love and know as his father turned out not to be true. I will not put him through that!"

"You, you cant be serious."

"As a heart attack."

"What if we get the results and Alice really is wrong. Can you live with knowing he.."  
"I've been through this with her already. Nothing has changed. I will not put that innocent boy through that. You know as well as I do that he wouldn't understand."

"Jacob."

Jacob shook his head. "Don't."

"I respect you."

"Was that something nice?" Jacob looked at him.

"Don't push it."

"Ah the hating me thing."

"I don't hate you."

Jacob tilted his head slightly confused.

"You don't hate me?"

"No, I hate what you try to do. I hate that no matter what you always try to come between me and Carlie. I hate that you try to take her from me." Landon grabbed my hand. "And the thing that I hate the most." he took a deep breath. "Is that if you really, really wanted to, and you really tried to. I know you would succeed."

Jacob stood up straight, mouth slightly open, eyes wide.

"You could take her from me."

I looked up at Landon shocked. What the hell?

"I know you have all that history. I know that no matter what I do or say it will always be there."

"Just don't. I know you're a good father. I know your great to Kainan. I know you love him, and Nes. I'm not about to take that from him." Jacob said with sad eyes.

Landon shook his head.

"Jacob. I don't hate you. Like I said. And I know that you're a good father too. You've done so good with Billy. I also know you would do anything for Carlie and for Kainan." he looked down at the ground. "But this, this was to much."

Before anyone could say anything else. The door opened.

"Carlisle is ready. Look, we don't, we don't have to decide anything now." my mom tried to smile.

"We don't know anything for sure. We don't know." my dad looked at all three of us. "Come on. Carlisle needs a DNA swab from both of you."

"We don't need to stress about it."

"Yeah, we don't know anything for sure. Nothings changed." Jacob added.

"Right. We don't know for sure." I could hear the skepticism in my own voice.

There was no other explanations. Were there?

What else could it be?

Alice was wrong.

But Alice is never wrong. She cant be wrong. There has to be another logical explanation. Right?

Wrong.

My life wasn't that easy. I wasn't that lucky.

Things didn't work out for me.

"What does he need us to do?" Jacob asked quietly as we walked up the stairs.

"I just need to swab the inside of your mouth with this." he held up a long one sided Q tip.

"What about Kainan?" my voice was soft and shaky. I still couldn't believe this was happening anymore.

"I already got his." he tried to smile at me.

I really wish everyone would stop trying to smile. I forced smile is worse than the guilt, and the sadness. Worse than them feeling sorry for me.

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He's actually sleeping now."

"He was scared. So scared." I shook my head and looked down at the floor.

"It's ok. He'll be ok." I heard Landon from behind me as his cool hands slid themselves around my shoulders.

I heard him take a deep unneeded breath and place his forehead against the back of mine.

"How long until we know anything?" Jacob said breaking the awkward silence.

"I have to take them to the hospital. To the lab there. I will do the test myself. So no one else can interfere or come across any odd samples." he smiled at Jacob and Landon. "But I don't have the necessary stuff here."

"so how long we talking?"

"Few hours." he nodded. "Open your mouth." he stood in front of Jacob.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at him but did as he was told.

Carlisle scrubbed the inside of his mouth gently and then placed the over sized Q tip into a clear plastic tube with a J on it.

"Landon." he walked over toward me and Landon lifted his head and walked around me.

He opened his mouth without a word. Carlisle places his in a tube with the letter L.

"All done." Carlisle walked over to his counter and I saw the same tube with a K on it.

My heart about broke.

"How could she be wrong?" I whispered. A few seconds later I felt my knees hit the floor.

I felt hands come around my shoulders.

Voices were calling me.

My name. I heard it some where. I just didn't know where.

Repeated over and over again.

I felt someone shake me.

Why were they shaking me.

I blinked repeatedly but all I could see was a bright light.

Then there was nothing but me. I looked down at myself. But it wasn't me. Was it?

Nothing made sense. None of it.

It was like I was watching a movie.

A movie about my life. On the big screen. I saw me walking into a room with a smile on my face.

"Honey?" honey who was I calling honey? Where was I exactly. This didn't look familiar. I had never been to this place before.

This was wrong. It felt wrong. Everything was wrong.

"Yes love?" I heard it crystal clear from behind me.

My movie self turned around with a beaming smile.

It was like I was floating above it all. Watching myself go through the motions. But having no control.

I watched from above as I was hoisted into the air and spun around in a circle.

Embraced in his arms.

Big strong arms. Warm and soft to the touch.

I could feel them, but it wasn't me.

It was wrong.

It wasn't right.

A young man walked in the room and stuck his tongue out.

"God mom, dad, get a room."

Mom and dad.

No.

"Oh Kainan like you haven't found a certain someone that you like at school. Amy. Right?" Jacob joked.

"Dad." Kainan laughed and smacked his arm.

No.

It was wrong.

This movie was wrong.

I didn't like it. I didn't want to watch it.

Alice was wrong. She was wrong.

How could she be wrong.

The bright light returned and I felt strong arms on my shoulders again.

My name being said repeatedly all over again.

"Wrong. All wrong." it was all wrong.

All of it. Everything was wrong.

"She cant, wrong. Nothings right." I shook my head.

I want to go back. I want to go back to the movie. Change it. Make it change.

It has to change. It cant be right.

Landon will hate me.

"He'll hate me. She's wrong. She cant be wrong!" I screamed. "Take me back! I want to go back!"

**MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE NEXT UPDATE COMES!! :- )**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


End file.
